New New Directions and New Voices
by KAMShark
Summary: The year after Blaine and the others leave we see some new characters and some romances with them that aren't expected. These are OCs so dont go judging. Disclaimer dont own the characters (part for OCs) rated for future sceens
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mr Shue walked to the message board, pinning an audition sheet to it for the new generation of gleeks to find their way to a red seat in the club. A boy with tan skin walked directly into him. "Shit. Addolorato, I wasn't looking straight." The boy said. He had an interesting accent.

"Excuse me?" Mr Shue asked politely. He looked confused.

"Sorry, I said sorry." He explained and walked off. Mr Shue shook his head in confusion. He carried on walking to the choir room.

"So guys! We're having open auditions for the new year tomorrow! We lost some great voices and we need more to fill there spaces." Mr Shue explained noting who was in the room and who wasn't.

"Oh, god! Don't remind us of Tina's none stop crying!" Kitty sighed.

"Yeah, that girl was _dramatic_! And that's coming from the queen of dramatic." Unique cried.

"Well, so we're gonna need to judge them for their voices ok?" Mr Shue continued. "We one at Nationals last year and we have some real competition this year. Including the warblers, we have no clue what their new comers will bring and we need to have a upper hand with _our_ new New Directions." Mr Shue explained. They all agreed.

They set up for the auditions. They were spread out across the centre section of seats. Mr Shue called out the first name. "Hayley Tama!" He announced. A small girl came out. She stood and performed, not very well. They had a few more bad acts and hopefuls perform. He came to the last name. "Olly Deonte!" Mr Shue called. The boy who had bumped into him came out. He had a trilby on and a tank top with Bastille written on it.

"So what will you be performing for us?" Jake asked. Olly looked toward him and back to the rest of the group quickly.

"Uh… Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes." He said laughing a bit.

_"Ass Back Home"_

_Oh it's so sexy yawl_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

_We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions_

_So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing_

_And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact_

_When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at_

_Or what day of the week in the middle of the month_

_In a year I don't recall_

_It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke_

_I told you I wouldn't be long,_

_That was last November, now December's almost gone_

_I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

_And you've been nothing but amazing_

_And I never take that for granted_

_Half of these birds would have flew the coop_

_But you, you truly understand it_

_And the fact you stood beside me,_

_Every time you heard some bogusness_

_You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it_

_Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk_

_Like we don't hear what they saying_

_Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk_

_We'll just drive by and keep waving_

_Cause you and I above all that_

_Just let them wallow in it_

_Now they all choked up, yuck_

_Cause they be swallowing it_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

_No one hold me down like you do sweetheart_

_You keep doing that, I keep doing this_

_We'll be alright in the end_

_Trust that_

_We put the us in trust, baby_

_Aww, let's go_

_I don't care what you're after_

_As long as I'm the one, no_

_I don't care why you're leaving_

_You'll miss me when you're gone_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know, where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home. _

They applauded as he was actually really good. "Wow that was amazing!" Kitty said.

"Very sexy too…" Unique said with a camp little wave. He winked as he heard. He brushed his hair back as Mr Shue started talking to him.

"That was really good. But we could do without the explicit language." Mr Shue stated. "And we'll get back to you definitely Olly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walk into the choir room after the auditions. They take their seats and wait for the new members. "Right guys! I think we had a good turnout yesterday. So I introduce our two new members…" Mr Shue starts. "I bring you… Olly Deonte and Ella Grant!" He yelled chipperly. They two new members walked in. Olly stacked it over a drum set as he walked in.

"Fucks sake…" Olly hisses. "Sorry I'm great at first impressions in't it?" He laughed. He stood up and took a seat next to Unique.

"Where is that accent from? If that's ok for me to ask." Ella, a mixed race girl with a black curly affro, asked.

"Um… I'm like Italian and Irish so like yeah…" Olly said. "Iralian or somethin'." He laughed.

"Wow, he's hot but as clever as a goldfish." Kitty sighed.

"Well anyway," Mr Shue stopped the conversation before it went any further. "This week's assignment is to come up with a song that shows your personality. Find something that sums you up in an eggshell." Mr Shue said as the bell rang.

Unique follows Olly out the door. "Hey, um… Olly?" She said. He stops and turns. "Can I just ask you something?" She says. He nods.

"Sure, I'm open with everything. No secrets." He smiled. She pulls him over to the wall so she could talk to him easier.

"Well… are you gay?" She asks. He seemed quite proud of the question he'd been asked.

"Yeah, I might be bi but I know I'm into dudes." He said. She seemed quite cool with the answer.

"Great, it's just I was feeling a bit… lost, without anyone else gay in the glee club. I just want someone around who gets it, like _really_ gets it." She said.

"Oh so you're into gals then?" He smiled. "You don't really look like you would be."

"No, I'm a… boy-"

"Oh, sorry. You're kinda really… girly? I just assumed. It's a complement don't worry…" Olly said.

"It's ok. Thankyou."

"Um is it ok if I say something? It's just I don't wanna insult you. I don't mean it in a mean way I promise." She nodded to say it was ok. "Um… Drags confuse me a little… I just wouldn't know whether to say she or he or like you know…" He trailed off into like babbles.

"No it's ok. Just refer to me as a girl, that's who I am in side." She beams. Olly smiles back. "What?" She asked.

"Nothin' you're just… really… inspiring. You're just cool with it and go with that. It's a great thing to have." He said. His phone buzzed, he looked at the text and texted back quickly. "Sorry I have to go…" He walked off quickly. She was left standing against the wall watching him push past the crowd.

They came into the choir room and began talking. Ella was mixing in with the rest of the club while Olly sat with his feet on the chair next to his in the corner listening to music. "Hi guys! So has anyone got anything for us yet?" Mr Shue asked walking in. Olly raised his hand.

"Yeah, I tried hard to knock out the language but… I just sort of failed." Olly stated.

"Cool, ok just so long as it's not too bad I'll let you off." Mr Shue said. He took his place at the front and winked at the band.

"From the top guys." He said. The band started playing.

_"Lazarus, Ze Gitan"_

_Let's go_

_My first love was a chick from the sixth named Geneva_

_Had to take the 88 upstate just to see her_

_My mother never liked her_

_My father didn't neither_

_After 22 years I got eager and had to leave her._

_Now I'm realizing how much I really need her_

_But something told me follow my heart and head eastwards_

_That's when I met Brooklyn, but Brooklyn was a cheater_

_The second I turned my back_

_Jay and Weezy tagged teamed her_

_So I started packing, she asked me "what happened?"_

_Told her I was leavin for her older sister Manhattan,_

_Manhattan was into rap so we started chit-chatting_

_And she was Chinese, Italian, black and a quarter Latin_

_Super high maintenance and way too into fashion_

_Didn't even tell her piece and left her number on a napkin_

_Damn, but back then was back then_

_Now I heard she went Hollywood and began acting_

_Oh, I've been looking for love_

_In all the wrong places_

_Oh somebody take me home_

_I've been falling in love_

_With all the wrong faces_

_Oh somebody take me home_

_Please take me home_

_And after Manhattan, I was acting silly_

_Messing with a stick body jewel named Philly_

_But that didn't work out too great_

_I'm vegetarian and all she ate was cheese steak_

_I went to Baltimore for Mary Ann_

_And almost got married man_

_But she was self-centered always stuck in Mary Land_

_I knew a slim thing named Virginia_

_I swear to god her body's smoking but she kept gettin thinner_

_And I'll never forget my first trissie_

_In the bins with the Carolina twins gettin busy_

_I know they miss me but I had to leave early_

_On the 85 doin 85 riddin' dirty_

_And my Geogia piece Savanna _

_Used to stay in Atlanta_

_Accent so thick I couldn't even understand her_

_And that's when I realized_

_I damn near ran through the whole I-95_

_Oh, I've been looking for love_

_In all the wrong places_

_Oh somebody take me home_

_I've been falling in love_

_With all the wrong faces_

_Oh somebody take me home_

_Please take me home_

_Yeah, then I met Miami, she was Spanish_

_Miami te amo, me llamo Travie_

_She could tell that I wasn't bilingual_

_I don't know todito, but I know un poquito_

_We can hit south beach and drink mojitos_

_And maybe you can introduce me to your people_

_Ha, yo no voy pa' tra_

_My first love keep on calling_

_You no voy pa' ya_

_I think I finally found where imma stay_

_On I-95_

_But never forget the 88, no_

_Oh, I've been looking for love_

_In all the wrong places_

_Oh somebody take me home_

_I've been falling in love_

_With all the wrong faces_

_Oh somebody take me home _

They clapped as he finished the last note. "Wait, so how does that show you?" Ryder asked.

"Major arse slut, obviously." Olly said. "The only thing different from me and this song is I ain't found "The One"" He said with rabbit fingers. "And I'm actually bilingual." Olly said.

"Talk about too much information." Kitty said.

"Well as I told Unique yesterday, no secrets. I'll say whatever you ask me." Olly winked at Unique as he mentioned her name, turning a few heads.

"So are you two like…?" Jake asked.

"No!" Unique answered a little too quickly. Olly sat back down at the back looking a little down.

"Anyway, anyone else?" Mr Shue asked. Kitty performed and then the bell went off.

Unique caught up to Olly again. "Hey sorry… Didn't mean to embarrass you back there…" Olly said quietly. "I didn't realise they were judgmental arse holes." He said.

"No, I wasn't embarrassed; it just seemed annoying that they assumed we were dating. Just cause you winked." She explained.

"It's ok. You don't have to spare my feelins'. Most people find out I'm a slag and just treat me entirely different, I'm used to it. The last guy I dated, not that we're dating, he wouldn't acknowledge me in school, just after school when I was naked…" He said. Unique felt immediately guilty.

"No, Olly, I honestly don't think that about you… I wanna be your friend, and I won't be ashamed of it. I'm obviously quite open." She said nudging his arm. He smiled and they walked down the corridor talking about Unique's number for glee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mr Shue walked into the club the next week. "Hey, I have someone who wants to talk to you guys." He said. "Please don't go yelling at him, he probably doesn't want to be here either." He continued. Sebastian walked in. He was wearing a tux sort of thing with his hair spiked up.

"My dad's sending me on errands for him, don't ask just listen ok? I know that's quite hard for you loud mouths but oh well." He began. The club members started ranting and yelling apart from the two newbies.

"Ay!" Olly yelled loudly over the club. They fell quiet after his outburst. "Let the hottie say his part…" He winked at Sebastian. "And then you can chirp your twatty faces off." He finished. Sebastian smiled at him.

"Don't think we've met… Sebastian Smythe." He said shaking the boy's hand.

"Olly, I'll let you say your piece and then you can take me out and tell me why this lot are off on one." He smirked. He glanced over the rest of the room. "Knowing them means it's probably something stupid." He winked.

"Keep it in your pants." Kitty snapped. Olly glanced boredly.

"Alright then." He said. Stepping back towards the rest of the room. "Right, so as a state attorney, my dad needs to please the local voters, so he wants a group with a positive background to perform for a TV add or something, and he wants you guys." He said. They started chattering.

"Ay! Shut! The! Fuck! Up!" Olly yelled loudly. "Tell the poor guy if it's a yes or no. You fuckin' dick heads." He sighed. Sebastian laughed quietly. "Jesus, and people tell me I donna have any manors." Olly shook his head in disbelief.

"Language, Olly! I'll send you to the principal's office!" Mr Shue yelled. "Thanks Sebastian. So how about it guys?" He asked. They all said yes.

"Great, I'll tell my dad and hopefully he won't go off on one for not doing it quickly enough…" Sebastian muttered to himself. "You coming then?" He said to Olly.

"Does the pope shit in a hat and punch it?" Olly asked. They all looked at him confused. "Fuck yeah!" He said jumping to his feet.

"I'm in for something good here…" Sebastian laughed leading them out.

"Olly! What about the assignment?!" Mr Shue yelled.

Olly stopped. "Um… hot guy or show tune? Think you know the answer." He said turning out the room.

* * *

"So, why are they treating you like you raped the old teacher?" Olly asked sitting down to coffee with Sebastian.

"Um, not for that." He laughed. "I may have thrown a rock salt slushy… it may have hit someone's eye… I may have aimed it at his boyfriend… and I may have done it through jealousy." He sneered. Olly laughed.

"That boy's guy, would he have deserved it?" Olly asked. Sebastian smirked playfully.

"He certainly didn't deserve the guy he hit, so he deserved the slushy. Anyway, that was high school so I'm not hanging back. The guy forgave me so none of it matters…" Sebastian sipped his coffee, keeping an eye on the younger boy across from him. "So that accent, not American." He pointed out.

"My dad's Irish and my Mother's Italian. I've lived in England until I was ten; my dad couldn't take care of me anymore so I moved to live with my mum and her husband in Italy." Olly explained. "Moved up here about a year ago." Olly smirked.

"So your parents aren't together?" Sebastian asked.

"No, it's complicated, and I don't wanna go into it. I'm so glad my dad got custody again though, her son was a dick to me." Olly said.

"Oh, you have a brother?" Olly nodded. "I'm an only child but it's because my parents only had me to protect their money when they kick it." Sebastian smirked.

"Ah, I was an accident; it made things _very_ complicated for my family." Olly laughed. Sebastian nodded.

"So what's it like in a _public_ school? Especially with the most dramatic people in America." Sebastian sneered.

"Ugh, don't even get me started. Some of em are alright but the others…" He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, how about we ditch the coffee and get started on something a _bit_ more fun?" Olly smirked. Sebastian put down his drink.

"Wow never had a guy to chase me… I actually like it…" Sebastian laughed.

"Well I've never had complaints." Olly smirked. "Shit, why do I always make myself sound like a slag…?" Olly sighed to himself.

"Are you?" Sebastian asked. Olly laughed.

"That's a stupid question in my world… But anyway, let's go." Olly said dragging Sebastian to his feet.

* * *

Olly walked into glee club the next day smirking. "So how was _your_ night?" Ryder asked.

"Awesome, I'd tell you the details but I can't remember." He plopped down on his chair at the back. "It's not sex unless you're off your tits." Olly sneered.

"You ruin how interment sex is I supposed to be." Marley snapped.

"So guys, has anyone got a number for us?" Mr Shue interrupted.

"What's the assignment?" Someone said from the door.

"Dad, what's up?" Olly nodded.

"Don't what's up me." He said sternly. "What are these?" He snapped throwing a box over to Olly. He examined the box and threw them back.

"Box of fags, not meant in an offensive way btw." Olly exclaimed.

"Why do you have them?" His dad snapped.

"I don't, they're not mine. Otherwise I'd smell of cigarettes all the time." Olly smirked.

"Well who else would have them?" He snapped

"There's _three_ people that live in that house." He seemed to plot something in his head. He sighed. "But they are mine." He admitted. He bit his lip for some reason. "I don't smoke. I just have them because after I sleep with a guy they'll sometimes ask for one and I kinda have to after what I'd just done to em." He explained. His dad shifted his weight setting his jaw.

"Ok. As long as that's all they're there for… then I can allow it." He said. Olly seemed irritated by it. "Sorry for interrupting, sir." He said walking out.

Olly let out a massive sigh of frustration. "I hate taking the toll for him sometimes…" He muttered.

"For who?" Mr Shue asked. Olly rolled his eyes.

"The _perfect_ twin!" He threw his hands up. "He does all this shit and I have to take the punishment." He snapped. "Sometimes I wish he would actually respect me for what I do for him." He muttered.

"You have a twin? Why didn't you tell us?" Ryder asked. Olly looked at him boredly.

"You didn't ask. Plus why would you care?" Olly sighed.

"Show us a picture." Kitty asked. "Hopefully he's hotter than you and straight." Kitty smirked.

"He seems frigid to me honestly. And he's my _identical_ twin. The only way you could tell us apart is my muscles are actually visible and the tattoos I have." He sighed. "So I'm hotter." He added.

"Identical twin called…?" Marley pointed out he hadn't told them his name.

"Nathan. He's the perfect, frigid, innocent, smart, charming, cute, gorgeous, virgin that I couldn't give a fuck about anymore." Olly shook his head. "D'you know what? I had a detention one time, and my head teacher…

_Mrs Dolby walked in to the pretty much empty room where Olly and his teacher Mr Hash sat. "Nathan? Why don't you go home early? We know your brother probably stole your homework again." She said._

_"__Fuck off…" Olly sighed. _

_"__Oh it's the tatty one is it? Well… Olly was it…? Well you are on your last card. If you get another isolation, I _will_ expel you." She snapped at Olly._

_"__Oh come on! I can't even help most of this shit! Teachers just assume that it was me talking or that I set off the fire alarm and all that stuff. I have at least three different teachers and thirty students to prove I was in lesson last time. And-"_

_"__Don't speak! You're in detention!" Mr Hash snapped._

"…I actually hate him sometimes." Olly sighed. "Anyway what's the assignment?" Olly changed the subject.

* * *

The rest of the day went on pretty much the same, everyone all bubbly about Marley's number of S&amp;M because the assignment was opposites. Olly had decided his number and he was gonna ask Ryder or Jake or both to perform with him. "Hey Ryder! D'you want to do the assignment with me? I just kinda wanna show I _can_ be a team player." Olly said boredly.

"Um, yeah I guess… wait no I can't I'm gonna do a number with someone else…" He muttered.

"Oh ok no worries." Olly said. He then decided just to do the number on his larry.

**Leave a comment or any ideas that you want plus questions in case I left something out. - KAMShark**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They sat down talking until Mr Shue walked in. "Anyone else have a number?"

"Hold up!" Everyone looked towards the door. There was a boy who looked identical to Olly standing at the door in a Dalton uniform. "Ols, I need you to help with some choreography." The boy explained. Olly sat round.

"Fuck off; I don't have time to teach posh shits how to dance." He muttered.

"May I remind you I'm one of those 'posh shits' and-"

"Who smokes? Dad knows btw." The other boy's face fell. "Clear next week's schedule, for all of you. No lessons just straight forward none stop dance, and I don't give a shit for…" He threw up his hands. "'_We have science next week though_'" He said in a high pitched mocking voice. "…Shit. Ok? Put them in groups of skill level. Decide the set list and tell me what sort of effect you want." He said plainly to his brother. He turned to his teacher, who seemed completely shocked, and continued. "And I'll pick up _our_ routine and songs in a few hours as it's probably as easy as fuck." He finished. "That sound good to everyone?!" He snapped boredly.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Did you tell him?" Nathan asked, getting Olly's attention. "That I smoked?" He explained.

"No." He bit his lip. "I told him I wasn't the one who always smelt like fags. Ironic but…" He shrugged.

"I hate you… and-"

"Don't. I'm tired of you saying 'I hate you' and then five seconds later, it's like 'OMFG you have to do this for me'" Olly said plainly. "Take it or leave it. Cause I'd much rather help these lot than some stupid guys who you've probably chatted shit about me to. Now do as I say and fuck off or just fuck off full stop." He said boredly. Nathan walked out.

The room was quiet for another few minutes. Then suddenly Olly burst into laughter. "Oh my god he's so much fun to mess with." He smirked. "I have a date so… you guys can do some next shit number… and I'll go try my luck." He smiled and left the room.

"Dad! That's no fair! I'm not the one who's out every night with a cock up my arse!" Olly heard Nathan yell.

"Don't you dare get down on Olly for what he does! He has his reasons, and you're one of them. And the other…" His father fell silent for a while. "…Well we both know the other. And he shouldn't get crap for it in his own house!" He finished. Olly came up the stairs attracting their attention.

"Why would you trick me into telling him about my smoking?!" Nathan snapped. Olly sniffed.

"Don't know." He replied quietly. "Don't care either." He slipped into his room. His dad following suit.

"You knew? And you protected him?" He asked. Olly took off his shirt before opening a draw and pulling out a few games.

"I…" He looked at Nathen, who was staring intently, and he swallowed hard. "… I… can we talk in private? Dad." He asked, making Nathen walked down stairs stroppy. His dad turned back to him.

"What is it?" He asked. Olly choked as a tear fell slowly down his reddened cheek.

"I was just trying to protect the perfect rep." He stammered. His dad's face fell."

"Olly, you know he's not perfect better than anyone. Don't say that." He sighed. Olly shook his head.

"But he's the favourite. He's the smart one. The one who I'm supposed to look up to." Olly snapped. He sat down on his bed. His dad follows shortly after and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"No, you have way better talent and personality than he does." He said. He pulled him closer. "Plus you're my favourite, for the record." Olly looked at him. "Just so when you're famous I can get some of your money." He joked. Olly laughed half-heartedly. "You will be. I promise you, you're better than you think. And maybe better than you portray." He said. He rolled his hand through his hair, and kissed the side of his head. "Now tell me what's wrong?" He said.

"I don't know what you mean." He lied.

"You're crying, you were before you came in." He explained. Olly sighed.

"The guy… I just slept with… he made me call him daddy… and it just felt so wrong… then when I said I didn't want to anymore…" He sniffed. "He said I _had_ to, or he'd call my boss and get me fired for denying a paying customer." He said.

"He meant like a prostitute? What the fuck? You're not like that. What did you do?" His asked sympathetically.

"I walked out. I couldn't say anything to him." Olly explained. "And then hearing you two talking…" He sniffed and whipped his eyes. "I need to change… well…" He smiled but it quickly fell back to a frown.

"What?" His dad asked.

"I can't… its complicated. She's just… ugh…" He sighed.

"No! Way! Do! Not tell me you've fallen for a _girl_!" Nathen snapped. Olly tutted.

"No she's a he that prefers to be called she." Olly snapped. "And she's way too… ugh…! Perfect and innocent. And I can't ruin her, she's just not ready for a dick like me to date her." He argued with himself.

"Ah. This is where _I_ can help you." Nathan said.

"No you can't, your frigid." Olly stated plainly. "And neither can you dad… cause… well." Olly said before his dad could mention anything. His dad sighed.

"What's her name?" He asked. Olly looked at his dad.

"Unique. Her real name's Wade, but she doesn't let anyone call her that." Olly stated. "Can I just be alone?" He looked at them both. "Please…?" He said quietly.

They nodded and walked out.

"So, I was gonna do a number but… I don't see how I can do a song with an opposite. Cause I don't know the opposite to my opposite." Olly announced as he entered the room.

"Well, you should probably do a love song. It's not like you're gonna find that." Ryder laughed.

"Don't say that. There's someone out there for everyone." Unique said. _And I wish I was yours,_ Olly thought to himself.

"Thanks, but I don't think that's possible." Olly said quietly. Unique frowned. She mouthed 'You ok?' to him. He shook his head. 'D'you wanna talk about it?' she mimed. He shook his head again. She sighed.

"You know everyone can see that?" Kitty pointed out.

"Fuck off." Olly snapped walking out.

"Well that was out of order." Kitty snapped.

Nathan ran into the choir room. "Have any of you seen Olly?! He's not picking up his phone." He yelped as everyone looked at him.

"He walked out. Why? What's wrong?" Mr Shue asked.

"He's gonna do something stupid. I have this strange feeling in my stomach-"

"Fuck off with your stupid superstitions." Olly said pushing him out the way. His eyes were puffy and red. He seemed extraordinarily dizzy. "I left my bag." He stated.

"For god's sake! Are you high?" Nathan snapped. Olly laughed.

"Tell you what? You can't judge me! You smoke and for no reason. I'm doing it for a reason. You just do it for banter." Olly snapped giggling as he spoke. "And actually I'm drunk. So get your facts right frigid." He slapped his brother's back as he walked out.

"You're not driving like that!" Nathan snapped, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"I didn't drive. Sebastian is. Or did. What is it? Fuck it." He had a conversation with himself.

"What? You mean that dick that shoved me?" Nathan snapped.

"Oh that could be _anyone_. You annoy everyone." Olly laughed.

"I mean the one that smirks. With goofy teeth." Nathan said spitefully.

"Hey, that's a previous Dalton resident you're talking about." Sebastian smirked. Olly laughed as they met in a quick hug and kiss.

"Oh great. You're messing around with him." Nathan tutted. Sebastian went to say something but Olly started laughing for no reason. "Just watch it ok? If I get snogged by one of your horny hook ups, I'll punch you." Nathan snapped at Olly. Olly just burst into laughter with Sebastian.

"Don't worry, the first thing they'd say seeing you would be 'Shit, you put on some weight.'" He laughed in return. Nathan went red.

"Come on I'm bored." Sebastian said.

"Aww, but this is like the funnist part of my day." Olly grimaced, which quickly turned into a smirk. Then he walked off ragging Sebastian with him.

"Well I can change that." Sebastian grinned.

"How am I related to such a slag? How do I even look the same as that, skank?" Nathan muttered to himself.

"Hey, he's probably had a bad day. Cut him some slack." Jake snapped.

"He was drunk in school though. Should I tell Sue?" Mr Scheue asked himself.

"No, he'll be suspended." Nathan sighed. "Our mum will kill him. He's already had enough suspensions to cover a year of lost education. He's already stupid enough, he won't get into a college if he's any worse." He laughed lightly.

"That's a bit out of order." Kitty said.

"You should help him not tell him he's stupid." Ryder snapped.

"Whatever." He sighed.


End file.
